Princess Snake
Princess Snake is a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z. She is a temptress who lives in a palace on the Snake Way. She was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Appearance She is a beautiful woman who has short orange curly hair that sticks up. She has red eyes and wears green eye shadow, she has pointy turquoise ears with huge purple (believably pearl) earrings. Her skin color is turquoise, she wears a dark blue scaly dress and white gloves that go up to her elbows and she wears a long fur boa/scarf. History She lured Goku into her palace. When She first saw Goku she falls in love with him. Goku mistook her for King Kai and complemented her beauty. She blushed and danced the tango with Goku. Goku thought this was some sort of test to catch him off guard, so Goku flipped her over. And naively claimed "King Kai sure is weak". One of her servants told Goku that she isn't King Kai, but Princess Snake, a "fashion model". Goku, realizing he just attacked someone, immediately apologizes. Goku attempts to leave after realizing she's not King Kai. But of course, Princess Snake didn't want him to leave so she offered him a feast. Goku accepted. Secretly her servants put an extra ingredient that would make Goku sleep.. Their true intentions are to eat him. Goku finished all his food but wasn't affected, clearly shocking Snake and her servants. The servants switch to plan B, and convince Goku to take a bath, insisting King Kai doesn't like dirty pupils. Goku agreed to take a bath. The servants make it a night sky with a special machine, so Goku would feel sleepy.. But this fails. Snake asked Goku if he liked her in a special way. There was no answer. She was afraid she boiled him too early but Goku came up from holding his breath. He got out of the hot tube naked, and not seeming aware of this. Princess Snake remarked how it was so embarrassing to see him like that. But she was a little turned on about his... You know. When Goku was about to go on his way back on Snake Way, the servants do one last attempt, doing a hypnotic dance, and giving him a drugged drink. At first Goku seems unaffected, but when he begins passing out, they smile in satisfaction, and after seeing into his dream, and seeing his family, Snake realizes he's already taken, and decides to just eat him, revealing her true form. When Goku wakes up, he decides to leave. But Snake says Chi Chi and Gohan are fine. Goku, now on alert, says he never told her about them. Princess Snake, knowing she can no longer continue this charade, revealed that the castle was a illusion, and in truth he was inside her stomach, and she was LITERARY a snake. Goku quickly burst out of her mouth, Princess Snake went in pursuit, trying to eat him. Goku considered killing her, but remembered that nice meal she gave him (ironic, as it was actually drugged). So he decided to trick Princess Snake into getting herself tangled. Then Goku left her tangled as he continued onto Snake Way. He flies past her palace again (showing she got untangled at some point as otherwise it wouldn't still be there) and encounters her servants doing her laundry, when Goku is rushing back down Snake Way on his path back to Earth to face Vegeta and Nappa. The rush of wind from his passage knocks the hanging laundry about, but her servants seem neutral rather than upset at seeing him again. Gallery Url.png Url.jpeg Url-4.png Url-3.png Url-2.png Url-1.png Url-1.jpeg PSDBZ.png PrincessSnake.png sleepinggrass.png Princess_Snake_is_not_what_she_seems.png 615px-SnakeMirror.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Animals Category:One-Shot Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Immortals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Extravagant Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Humanoid Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitor Category:Comic Relief Category:Deities Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Mutated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains